Neville Longbottom
by TL Hess
Summary: Its a look into the mind of Neville.It will get better as I go. Chapter 3 up!!!
1. Default Chapter

*all characters belong to JK Rowling. I may own a name or two used later on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Diary: Neville Longbottom TL Hess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
August 7, 1990  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I really don't think that I should call you that. I may get made fun of if someone finds this and reads it. My Gran bought you for me so that I will have something to write all my memories down in . That way I can remember what to tell mom and dad when I go visit them. I think you even came from the store down the street from St. Mongo's . I just hope I don't lose you, or forget to write things down. I have a really bad memory. Well I have to get my books and things in the morning. I will try to write tomorrow.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
August 30,1990  
  
I have been looking all over for you. I can't believe that I packed you and didn't write first. I leave for school in the morning. According to Gran and every one else I should be ready to go and excited, but I am really not. I am not cut out for this stuff. For the longest time they thought that I was switched with a Muggle child at birth. I hope its all everyone is saying it is, cause it would be nice to have some friends that are my age and to be away from Gran for awhile.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
September 2, 1990  
  
I met this girl on the train. She seemed really nice. Her name is Hermione Granger. We were looking for Trevor, my new pet frog, and you will never guess who I ran into. Harry Potter. He is really nice too. We were sorted into the same house. The hat made a mistake putting me in Gryffindor. I would have rather been a Hufflepuff, butt oh well. I also Met a rather nasty boy named Draco Malfoy. I don't think that I have ever met a nastier person in my life. I am so nervous about class in the morning. I am going to mess things up so bad.  
  
NL  
  
September 3,1990  
  
I take it all back. Hermione is the bossiest person and she thinks she knows everything. She is worse than my Gran. I would really like to kick her but, sadly I can't. I think that she would hurt me if I tried. What makes it worse she is my only friend here. I mean Ron and Harry talk to me but not like in a 'I want to be your friend ' sort of way. Its more of a 'I live with you so what ever'. Hermione is only friendly with me cause I am to scared of her to tell her to leave me alone. Oh well, at least its better than nothing. Oh, he is down stairs talking about Hogwarts A history again. It's only the nine millionth time today. I don't think she knows just how annoying she is being.  
  
NL  
  
September 4, 1990  
  
I couldn't sleep and remembered(that's a first) that I didn't write about the worst part of my first day. Professor Snape. He is the potions master. He hates me, and I think that he may be related to Satan. Maybe even Satan him self. I think he may hate Harry Potter more than me but not much more. I may be dead by the end of the year, cause if I mess up any more he might kill me or Trevor. Speaking of Trevor where did he go?  
  
NL  
  
  
  
4TH cont.  
  
Harry made the Quidditch team thanks to me. He was getting my Rememberall back from Malfoy. I had dropped it when I fell off my broom and broke my arm. I really am bad at everything. I was on my way back to the tower and I forgot the pass word. The pitcher wouldn't let me in so I was stuck out in the hall with the Bloody Baron. I had some how fallen a sleep when Harry, Ron , and 'Mione came out. I followed them to what was going to be a duel with Malfoy. He didn't show. Any one surprised. Filch was there I got scared and almost got us caught. We had almost got away when Peeves showed up. We got around him and into a room that was locked and with good reason. There was a giant dog in the room. It had three heads. Luckily no one was eaten and we made it back to the tower with out getting in trouble. I don't think that I will be hanging around them for a while . It seems be bad for your health.  
  
NL  
  
October 3, 1990  
  
Its been one month. I am still alive. I am so good. I can go home now right? Nothing has changed much. Ron and Harry are the best of friends. 'Mione is still telling me what to do. Snape has a special snarl reserved just for me. I cried in his class several times, just because he came near me. I wish I wasn't so scared of him. Halloween is coming up and Dumbledore has a big party planned. I have to get back to my homework.  
  
NL  
  
October 31,1990  
  
'Mione disappeared early this morning and I had the best day until a couple of hours ago. It was nice to have a day with out her telling me everything that I was doing wrong. I was even enjoying the dinner that the Headmaster called a party. Then Quirrell the DADA Professor showed up and yelled Troll. We all had to go back our houses and let the teachers take care of things. I had come in and gone to sleep so I could pretend that it hadn't happened. Ron and Harry came in and were whispering very loudly about what had happened to the other boys in the dorm. Apparently they went looking for 'Mione and found a troll that they beat up and they think that Snape was the one that had let it in. I am kind of glad they are okay, but they could have been a little quieter I cant get back to sleep now and they are all snoring.  
  
NL  
  
November 6, 1990  
  
Today was the start of the Ouidditch season. Harry is the best seeker that I have ever seen. Not that I saw much I had to hide my eyes for a while. His broom went crazy and Ron said that it was Snape's fault. We won and there is the biggest party going on in the common room. I am not much for partying. So, I was going to write you and hang out with Trevor. I wish I had more interesting things to write about so I could write more often. Shoot Trevor just hopped out the door.  
  
NL  
  
November 20, 1990 Its time to decided if we are going to stay or go home for break. I want to stay but Gran expects me to come home. We always go see mom and dad on holidays. I love my mom and dad but I hate going to see them. I cant under sand why they had to go through all of this. It may sound a little harsh but some times I wish that the death eater would have killed them. I think it would have made everything easier on every one, especially them. I hate seeing them so miserable. I need to stop before I start crying.  
  
NL  
  
January 2.1990  
  
I would say that leaving you here was something that I cant believe that I would do, but its me so what can say. I am just a forgetful stupid person. Well I have a lot to write about, if a can remember it all. I went and saw mom and dad. We stayed at a hotel near St. Mongo's and Gran was taking trips to see them two or three times a day. Christmas is always so hard on her. It must have a special time for the three of them. The doctors said that they don't think that mom and dad have a chance of improving. Seeing as how it they have been this way for so long and haven't changed at all. What a fun filled experience, we went back to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Gran was so busy with planning the trip to see my parents that she had forgotten to buy my presents. I was given money and told to buy what ever I wanted. I just stuck it in my vault. I don't really want anything. I opened a vault at Gringotts when I was like eight or so so I would have a place to put my money and not lose it, I have a lot more now than I ever thought that I would. I only wasn't enough to move out after my seventh year. I spent the rest of my time in the bar area of the Leaky Cauldron staring out the window at the clueless muggles walking by. There was this one that I wish I had the guts to have run out and started a conversation with. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and well she was just really pretty. I only saw her once but that was enough I guess, she has been stuck in my head and won't go away. Not that I am complaining or anything. Well I have to get some sleep. I need to be ready for thinks to go back to the way they of snarls and jokes directed at me. Oh what fun I have here.  
  
NL  
  
January 4, 1991  
  
I hate Draco Malfoy. Actually I don't think that the word hate is strong enough. I was leaving the library and ran into Malfoy. He felt that it was a good time to practice his leg- locking curse on me. I crawled all the way back to the common room. What was even more humiliating was the response that I got when I got back.. 'Mione was there to fix me and everyone had to "aww poor baby" the pathetic loser that cant take up for himself. I was told by everyone how ' I am to stand up to him ' and ' your worth more than Malfoy' and then there is 'Mione with the ever popular 'tell McGonagall'. Harry gave me candy and that was all he was going to do to make me fill better. I didn't want to be made to feel better. I wanted them to leave me alone. I really didn't want to have every one to feel sorry for the poor stupid kid that can't do any thing write.  
  
NL  
  
January 22 1991  
  
Nothing in school has changed too much. I still get teased, Snape still hates me, and I still get the pity looks from every one else. So, the usual everyday crap that I got through. I have been ready for sleep before everyone else, and with good reason I have been having these dreams. They have that girl from the break. They are not dirty at all. They are just me and her sitting around talking and doing normal things. I wonder if I will ever see her again.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
January 30, 1991  
  
I am to the point where I hate being awake. Why couldn't I have been muggle. It would have been so nice to be where ever she is. Did you get the hint that I an still dreaming. Between that and homework I haven't ahd much of a chance to write. Not like anything has happened to me at all. I have the most boring life of any one I know. Crap Trevor is not in his cage. I think I want to get a new pet.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
February 1,1991  
  
June looks so close to being here and I cant wait. I want this to all be over with and the sooner the better. My dreams have started getting weird and I don't like them any more. I was talking t my blond and 'Mione came and ran her away. Told her every thing about me and being a wizard and all. She ran and 'Mione just acted like she did me the biggest favor in the world. I hope that this doesn't mean that I like 'Mione. Maybe I am just being realistic and know in my mind that I will end up with her because on one else will want me. She already tells me what to do anyways. I am really beginning to hate my life.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
February 14, 1991  
  
It's Valentines Day. All the older kids are acting like Cupid just hit them with all his arrows. The first years are not worrying about that at all they are more concerned with the final exams. I am about half way with both. Can you guess where my mind is? It's just as well that I am stuck thinking about her. Even if she was here I wouldn't be able to talk to her and she would more than likely be interested in Malfoy or Harry. I am stuck with Trevor for my Valentine for the rest of my life.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
March 9 1991  
  
Do you have any idea how strange it is to have a journal be your best and at times your only friend? I wish I was more like Harry. Every one likes him and they all want to be friends with him. Me on the other hand I just have people that feel sorry for me. It would be nice to have someone to just sit and talk to, joke with, and well just to hang around with out there being any pity involved. Till I find some one that I can be friends with like that I guess that I will just keep you around.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
March 19, 1991  
  
I think that I am failing potions. Snape has invented an entirely new look from that of the first of the year. This one is more evil and disgusted and filled with hate. He yells at me more too. I do call attention to my self that I don't want. I mean it is hard to ignore a melting cauldron and students with swelling red boils. How did I become such a guff -up. What's more frightening than the look and the yelling is the fact that I think that he enjoys my mishaps. I was trying to clean up my mess and heard him talking to Dumbledore and he was telling him about class. He was laughing. It was more of a cackle than a laugh, but it was still frightening.  
  
NL  
  
March 24, 1991  
  
If any one ever read this then they would think I was a real boring person. I lost you and went looking all over the room. I found a journal that looked a lot like this one. I as looking and it and found out that it was Dean's. He writes and sometimes he draws too. He is really good. I didn't think he was the type to do something like this. Well, all his stuff is so exciting and fun sounding, my stuff after I went back and read it is all boring and pathetic. I bet when he comes in at night and closes the curtains around his bed that he is writing or drawing. I may need to put it back before anyone comes back.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
April 10, 1991  
  
I overheard Malfoy talking to some people in the hall outside the library. He said that he had a note that belonged to like Ron or Harry and it was all about how the were going to be freeing a dragon or something like that. He has telling them that he was going to catch Harry and his friend and get them all expelled. I went to try and find them to tell them what was going on. Well I got caught and so did Malfoy. McGonagall was dealing with him when I was brought in. I was told so sit and wait in her office. She came back and asked me why I was out of bed. I told her what I heard. Then in walks Harry and Hermione they had been found coming back from the astronomy towers. She asked them if they thought it was funny that not only did Malfoy fall for there little joke but poor Neville too. They said nothing to me or her Harry just looked at me. I couldn't believe that he they would want to play a joke like this on me. I now have detention because of them. I am going to be in so much trouble when Gran finds out.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
April 12, 1991  
  
I haven't had any one speak to me in several days. I kind of enjoy that. In total Harry, Mione and myself lost one hundred and fifty points. That put our house in last place in the house cup. I also have detention some time this week, thank you Potter. I have a strage urge to hit him right in the nose. He feels sorry for what has happened to me in all of this and now is acting like he is my friend. Right what a friend. An now I hear him and Ron coming up the stairs to talk to me. I don't see how they think that this is going to cheer me up. They are going to drive me crazy. I like the alone time. I had it before and I enjoyed it too. Oh why cant they just leave me alone.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
April 13, 1991  
  
Well its about three in the morning and I have just got back from detention. I hope I never have to go do that again. It was horrible but there were its enjoyable parts. We had to help Hagrid find what was killing some unicorns. It was so great to see the look on Malfoy's face. He was so scared to hear that he had to go into the forest. I had never felt so much like giggling in al my life. Until I was told that I had to be his partner in the whole search. That didn't go so well. He had snuck up behind me when we were searching and I got a little scared I didn't know what it was until I turned around. Hagrid came running and switched me and Harry. Harry was so up set. He thought that something bad had happened and it was all his fault. I really don't like him all that much. Harry and Draco are on my list of people that bug me a lot and the would be at the top if 'Mione wasn't more annoying than the both of them. They all think that the are so perfect and that they know every thing. I need to sleep before breakfast.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
May 3, 1991  
  
Exams are next month and 'Mione has nominated me and the other two to be her study partner. I don't want to study with them or at all. I just want to be alone. I am going to fail no matter how much I study I cant take tests. They come with to much pressure. I don't handle pressure very well. She is screaming to me from the common room. I don't want to go.  
  
NL  
  
May 7, 1991  
  
I left the study group. I actually got up and left. Nobody tried to stop me. They just sat there and watched as I left. It was great. I just got so fed up with her and Harry that I couldn't take it any more. When I got here no one else was. I took Dean's journal again. He is a great artist. I guess I needed to escape my life is why I took it again. I hope he doesn't find out what I have been doing. I would be mad if any one read mine so I would assume that he would feel the same way. My dreams of the blond have changed into dreams of pushing Malfoy into a man eating plant and after him goes Potter.  
  
NL  
  
June 1,1991  
  
You know what I think that Harry might be worse than Malfoy. He has for that past several nights woke me up to talk to him. He cant sleep like I care why, but he thinks that I do. I thought Ron was his friend. Why cant he wake him up? I will think to myself ' go away, just go away' and then sit there and listen. He expected me and everyone else to do that. Lets all pity the poor boy with out parents.  
  
NL  
  
June 5, 1991  
  
Between all of the class and studying , not to mention the chat sessions with Harry at three in the morning, I am surprised that I even had a chance to write anything at all. Not like I had ant thing to write any ways. We start the exams to marrow and well other than that I have nothing to write. I have the most boring life. I will also be the oldest first year next year. I am going to fail so badly.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
June 20, 1991  
  
Its over!! Thank you God! No more Snape or any other teacher for a whole week. Its such a nice day and every body is out side, so I have the whole room to my self. I enjoy all of the silence. Wow, I have all this free time and no one is here to tell me what to do. I think this will be the best week of my life.  
  
NL  
  
June 23, 1991  
  
Well that was a short week. It seems to have lasted all of three days. I got a letter from Gran. She really knows how to kill a mood. She went to see mom and dad.. Mom had no idea who she was. I know that must have killed Gran, but what am I going to do. All I can do is sit here and watch them get worse like her.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
June 24, 1991  
  
Have you ever had the feeling that some one is up to something not good ? Harry and the other two have been acting strange. They have been whispering and I saw 'Mione follow waiting outside of the teachers lounge for at least an hour. They are now back to the whispering. The last time this happened the house lost over a hundred points. I think I need to try and find out what all this is about.  
  
NL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
June 27, 1991  
  
I made it to the end of the first year. Even more amazing is that I, Neville Longbottom, passed Potions. Can you believe that one, I still cant. I also found out what potter and his gang were up to. They had planned to sneak out to find out what that three headed dog was guarding. I got the bright idea that I was going to stop them. I watched them walk over me and out the door. They told me that I was not to stand up to them but the other people that were picking on me. After that 'Mione put me in a full body bind and they left. But hey I tried. Dumbledore was so impressed by the fact that I stood up to my "friends" that he gave me enough points to have Gryffindor win. Like he wasn't cheating by awarding points to the house after the winner was announced. Everyone is just so impressed with me for standing up to them and trying to save the house from losing anymore points that they are all now acting like the have known me for years. People are so stupid. Now I have a long train ride and a "wonderful" summer to look forward to. Well at least I have you to keep me company.  
  
Neville Longbottom 


	2. Year 2

July 10, 1991  
  
I love not having to go to class. I would love it even more if 'Mione would stop sending me owls. She keeps asking me if I have heard from Harry. Like I care enough to write his majesty Potter, or like he would bother to lift a quill and acknowledge my existence. Maybe if I stop writing back she will stop too. I cant, it would make her worry and write more and I don't think that I could write any thing to discourage her from writing back, or ever again. She is so annoying. In a week or so we are going back to St. Mingo's. Gran is up set by the reports that the doctor has been sending to her. They are doing pretty bad from what I hear. I really don't want to go. Do you think that she would buy that I am sick? I have been sleeping a lot. Hey look an owl is attacking my window.  
  
July 12, 1991  
  
I couldn't sleep. I have the worlds most boring life. My Gran is trying to get me to take Quidditch lessons from her friends grandson. He is like some kind of professional or something like that. I am refusing to do it. I don't want to get on a broom again after my near death experience last year. Oh, yeah look at the sun. I have to go and pack for my trip. Gran decided that we should leave early. She thinks that the more we are with them the better they will be. I hate the fact that she thinks that keeping me in that dark about things is going to help me. I am getting tired of having to be her source of positive energy. I don't want to pretend to be upbeat and happy all the time.  
July 15.1991  
  
Sleep. I like sleep. I wish I could sleep. I have been having to take potions to sleep. I wake up and I feel like I didn't sleep at all. I want to go back to school so I can get away from all of this. I went to see mom and dad once and I cant go back. My dad was screaming at on of the doctors when we got there, he had apparently interrupted him while he was directing the symphony. My mom wasn't allowed to have visitors she was so bad. Gran is so tore up by all of this. She hasn't stopped crying and is very bad at hiding it from me. She just says that her eyes are watering I know she is trying to protect me from all the hurt like a good grandma, but I just wish that she would realize that she cant make things better and that hiding it from me isn't going to make things better for me. She just came in, I need to go and see what she has to say about her visit.  
July 21,1991  
  
Gram Decided that we could go home because we weren't doing any good there. So, for the first time in a long time I got to sleep in my own bed. I slept for around 28 hours, and I am still sleepy. I have to stay awake for a while, I think that I scared Gran a little. I had started writing because I had this dream, but I cant remember it now. I have a billion or so letters to reply to from 'Mione. I am thinking that I should send them all back with a note saying that I no longer exist and that she should leave me alone, but that would be mean and I'm Neville.  
  
July 22,1991  
  
I wrote back to 'Mione and told her that I was on vacation and blah, blah, blah. Well she was upset with me because I didn't tell her that I was leaving on vacation and I only wrote back to all of her letters with only one. I was mad and wrote back, I never meant to send it. I told her that I didn't really care if Harry wasn't writing her and that if she was wanting to talk to some one who did then she should write Ron and leave me alone. The next thing I knew I was letting the owl out the window. I feel like doing a little dance. I should be moody more often. I should have told her exactly what I thought of her. Oh, that would have been great.  
  
July 25,1991  
  
She wrote back. Took her long enough. She said that she was sorry and would no longer be bugging me. I think she wanted me to feel bad and write back telling her how sorry I was for snapping at her, but I am not. I don't really care if she never speaks to me again. I know that will never happen, but it's a nice thought. Only one month till school starts. I cant wait till it dose. I want out of here so bad and I have missed Snape so much. I have a feeling that this will be a worse year than last year.  
  
July 30, 1991  
  
I have started my homework in the classes that I can do until I get my book list. I am really board. I have nothing to do and I am still grounded for not wanting to learn to play Quidditch with her friends son. So, unless I change my mind and get on a broom, I can't go anywhere. Hey, stuck in here isn't as bad as killing myself on a broom. I wonder who the DADA teacher is going to be. I think that Harry killed the last one. I hope that they find a better one that Harry cant kill. They should give Snape the job. Maybe then he would be happy. He would be good at the job. He looks like someone who would be good at the dark arts. I wonder if he can be happy?  
August 3 1991  
  
I had Gran write Dumbledore to ask for a list of my books and thing I need for next year. She was so happy that I wanted to get a head start on next years school work that she didn't write the letter she went personally to see him to ask and then went right to buy my things. I didn't have to go with her to shop for any thing. When she cane home with all of my things I almost started to cry. I want to do to another school. A man, well I think it is a man anyways, Named Gilderoy Lockhart is the new DADA teacher. That man is more annoying than 'Mione, and that's saying a lot. I have never met the man personally, but my Gran and her friends are obsessed with him. From what I have seen in his pictures on the books and things make me want to kick him. All of his book ( the grand total comes to 7) is on the list of required reading and text for his class. I read about two pages of the first book and well the man seems like a big fake. Gran thinks he is just the most wonderful person and that I will just love him. You know he kind of reminds me of a mix of Potter and 'Mione.  
  
August 5 1991  
  
Gran is up set about every thing these days. She started crying at dinner the other night because I have no friends. Okay, I have never had friends. She never lets me go any where and I cant do anything she doesn't think is appropriate. Which is any thing that involves me having fun. All I can do is stay in this house and keep her company. I don't really lie any one at school and she thinks that is just wrong. She says that I am not social enough and I need to be. Then the real reason for this whole feel bad for me because I am crying came out. She wants me to go with her to a party that her friend is having. She says that it will help me be more social and crap like that. 'Cause I want to have more strange people poor babying the little screw-up with the crazy parents. I get enough of that at home and school why dose she want to put me through more. Why cant people just leave me alone? I don't want friend and I don't want to be social. I like things the way they are. I can't believe that she went to all of the trouble of crying and everything to guilt me into going with her. Every one and their dog is going to be there. I hope I can find a nice empty corner to hide in.  
  
August 12 1991  
  
I fell asleep with you on my bed last night. Gran came in to check on me and read the last thing I wrote which was the 5th. She wants me to see a doctor like mom and dads. I am according to her angry and depressed and that's not normal and I need help. I was not allowed to write since she found it. She says that she doesn't want me to keep thing bottled up. She thinks that I should talk to her about what I am feeling. We went to the party and I left through a fire place in another room. I searched the house and couldn't find a thing. I got back just in time to come right back home. She had it in her purse the whole time. She wanted to keep an eye on it. She left this morning to see the doctor about me and left her purse on her bed. Thank god that she for got to take you with her. She said that she was going to have him read it. I have had to keep hiding you and only writing when she is not here I don't see what is the big deal. It's only a Journal . I mean it's not like a committed a crime or any thing. I was not told what they discussed and he is going to write her when he has tine to speak with me. I have tried to catch all of the owls coming into the house . We haven't said a word to each other since the whole thing started . I kind of like not having to hear he nagging at me all the time.  
  
August 13 1991  
  
I have to go tomorrow moaning. I don't want to go!!! He says that I should bring my journal and he wants to talk about the way I have been behaving lately. He says that he is concerned. He said in the letter that after our talk tomorrow he would have a better idea of what was going on in my head. I have several things going on in my head right now. I wonder if he really wants to know what I am thinking right now.  
  
August 14 1991  
  
Oh, it was funny!!! He wasn't wanting to deal with me at all. He wanted to talk about Gran. She still thinks it was all about me. He is worried that she is having a rough time dealing with what happened to mom and dad. He brought her in about an hour later and started to talk to he r. She was furious when he asked her "And how dose that make you feel". So, I am grounded. She thinks that I told him some horrible story about her and that's why he did that. She is so mad that he believed me and that it was just more proof that I have problems. I would rather be in Snape's class than here right now. I need to find a good place to hide you. She is on a mission to find you to prove that I am the one that needs the help and this book is her 'key'. She is really beginning to lose it.  
  
August 19 1991  
  
I have finished all of my home work. All but DADA, I cant stand to even look at those books. I really don't like that man. I cant stand being grounded. I am not allowed to leave the house at all. So, I was actually thinking about sneaking out or something. There is a Muggle town within walking distance of the house and I might just go there and see a movie or just walk around. Any thing sounds better that being here.  
  
August 20 1991  
  
Here is just a little bit of information that may come in useful to me in the future. If you are Neville Longbottom Don't Sneak Out!!! It is only a matter of time before you are caught. I did have fun until then though. I went to a movie and walked around the mall. I was the happiest that I had been in a long time. I was almost certain that I was going to get away with it. I crawled through the window to find a trashed room and my Grandmother sitting in a corner with my journal just staring almost Snape like. She threw the book at me then shut and sealed the window and door magically. Then she screamed at me from the other side "I hope you had fun." I am not allowed to leave at all. She brings me my food and I can only go to the bathroom or shower at certain times of the day. And even then she stands out side that door and waits. I cant wait to go to school.  
  
August 23 1991  
  
Well Gran took me back to the doctor. She told him about the "incident" a couple of days ago. She looked so smug when she cane to get me when it was time to go. I told him every thing that she has been doing to me and that didn't go over to well with her. He told her how it was unhealthy to have me locked up like that and it could be child abuse and all kinds of things that sounded really good and like they were going to get me out of trouble. I think to much. I am still locked in my room and nothing else has changed either. She has decided that I do not have to see him any more. He apparently had no right to tell her how she could and could not punish her grandson. Snape just keeps looking better and better.  
  
September 1 1991  
  
Its so nice to be out of that house. Harry and Ron were on the train and 'Mione was talking to me the whole time and all through dinner as well. There was a roomer going around that they took the Weasley's flying car and flew it to school. It was apparently flown in to the Womping willow in front of the school and was going to be expelled. I had the hardest time hiding my disappointment when I found out they only got detention or whatever. It must be nice to be him and not get in trouble for anything. I feel silly now I was down in the Common room telling them how brilliant it was, all the time wanting to do a little dance because he was going to have to go back home. I should have known better. Well I now need to sleep.  
  
September 2 1991  
  
Oh God must love me! This whole summer was only to make me appreciate school and the people hear. I had no idea that I was going to get the best news of my life when I got here. It just keeps getting better and better. She is here. The girl I saw over Christmas break. The one I was almost obsessed with. She is a first year Ravenclaw. I still don't know her name but that is not important now. I also got to watch Ron open a howler. That also made my day. My day was great then came DADA. We had to take a test to see how much we knew about him. He said that it was to see if we read the books over the summer. The man is so fake. He released a bunch of pixies in the class room. I was lifted by my ears and then hung from a chandelier while the bloody man ran from the room and left the kids to clean up his mess. Even after all of that I am still giggling about her being here.  
  
September 11 1991  
  
Its been So much fun watching Potter dodge Lockhart in the halls. Lock hart thinks that Harry is good for publicity. I still really want to kick the man. Ron from what I heard spent the day with slugs?! He had tried to curse Malfoy with a broken wand after he called 'Mione a mudblood. So the rest of his afternoon was spent spiting up slugs at Hagrids. I know that he shouldn't have said that and that he was more that likely just showing off the new word that he learned over the summer but, 'Mione Hun you are. I mean you are not exactly a 'pure' blood and she isn't half. So what left, But then again look at who is saying it. Now who wants to tell me that He is all wizard. I mean the hair says it all. I have to go and pretend to care about Ron and Harry's detention experience.  
  
September 13 1991  
  
Everyone in this school knows everything about every one else's business and no one knows who this girl is.. Crap Ron' s rat is attaching Trevor.  
  
September 17 1991  
Harry has avoided trouble once again. The ghosts are now helping him get out of trouble. He brags about things way too much. He is on my list of people to kick. That is a pretty long list.  
  
October 1 1991  
  
Snape hates me. I have had so much home work in potions lately. I still don't know her name. Ginny and 'Mione where talking to her and some other girls that were first years and 'Mione said something that was about some spell or something and she corrected her. So not only is she brave but she is smart. I have been wanting to walk up to her intro duce my self and ask her to study or eat with me some time. I have this lack of guts that has been preventing it.  
  
October 4 1991  
  
Well I did it. I walked up to her and Said something that sounded to me like her have my heart and dance on it. She said that she would think about the studying thing and she didn't know if we were allowed to eat at other tables. Which I was then told by the twins that meant " go away you loser and leave me alone." Oh why did I do that. And in front to the twins.  
October 9 1991  
  
The twins were wrong, imagine that. She came and asked me to study with her almost every night now since I had asked her. She is really nice. She thinks that I am funny, getting into those accident on purpose. I am trying to be more me with her that I usually am with people. Ron's little sister doesn't like her much She is as bad as 'Mione to me. I also thinks she likes me. Well that is what Ron told me any way. I think its more that she wants Harry but I don't seem as hard to work for.  
  
October 12 1991  
  
Emily is smartest person I have meet at this school. She is helping me with my work and well, she hasn't been wrong yet. She hates Herbology. Which is good, because I can do that stuff. We really don't do much home work when we get together in the library. We spend more time talking and things like that. I have told her about last year. She agrees with me about Harry. Its nice to have some one to talk to.  
  
October 20 1991  
  
I need to write more often. I have the worst memory and when I don't write I am so afraid that I will for get things. I am getting better at remembering thing though. 'Mione saw me and Emily in the library. She was helping me with a potions paper. Which in my opinion she is almost as good as Snape at potions. Oh, it was horrible. I was so embarrassed that I even know these people. Her and Ginny came over and sat down at the table and they began to talk to me about her. It was all roomers that have been going around about her. It was stuff like her cheating on things and her parents buying her grades in classes and that she has not got any friends that are actually her friends. It was all a bunch of crap that they more than likely started. 'Mione doesn't like her because Emily is showing her up grade wise. She got mad and left. I haven't been able to talk to her since. Every time I try some one rags me away. I was assigned to work with 'Mione on a project in charms and I refused to do anything. She also felt that she had to help me with an extra credit paper that Snape was forced to give me when I missed class because Ron's wand backfired and turned my quill into a lizard and it began to attack me. I had points taken for cheating on the bloody extra credit thing. It sounded to much like 'Mione for his taste.  
  
October 23 1991  
  
I wrote Emily and sent her an owl so that she would get it. The letter explained how sorry I was and that I really don't like those people. I tried to talk to her after breakfast but I was intercepted by Ron and she was gone. She did write back saying that she wasn't mad and that if we needed to say something that owling works until they find something to distract them from torture Neville.  
  
October 27 1991  
  
I hope that Harry and the rest of those idiots get turned into something small and squishy. They figured out that Emily was the one sending me not my Gran Like I was telling them. They went through my stuff. 'Mione and Ginny and kept me in the common room while Harry and Ron opened my trunk and threw my stuff all over the room to try and find the letters on 'that book that I am always writing in'. I think that's what Ron called it anyways. I have been keeping things with me that I think are important. What really got me was that after not being to find anything that they felt was important they left my stuff everywhere and they came and asked me where I kept it and then told me what they were doing . I think that they actually expected me to tell them what they wanted to know. Ginny had left the argument and was sitting in the corner and writing in an really old looking diary. She was acting real strange about it too. Like she was paranoid about anyone seeing the diary. I don't think any one else saw her.  
  
October 31 1991  
  
Dinner was the best ever. Harry and the others went to Nick's Death Day party. So, I walked over and sat with Emily, it was nice. Aw.but after was better. We were all heading back to our common rooms and on a wall was a creepy message about the Chamber of Secrets being opened and guess who was there first. Harry and the rest of the Potter gang. They were standing over a petrified Mrs. Norris. Emily was trying her best not to laugh while we watched the care taker almost kill Harry in front of the whole school. Then Malfoy saw what was going on and began to scream warnings out to all the Mudbloods that they would be next. I mumbled to Emily that I wonder if this Heir would take requests on who to get next. Laughing at something like this was something that I don't think that Malfoy expected to see me doing. He gave me the strangest look. He was standing in front of me and maybe he heard me. Either way it was a funny look.  
  
November 3 1991  
  
'Mione asked Binns about the Chamber in class today. He was so thrown by the interest of the kids in something he had to say that he broke his normal routine and told the story. Salazar Slytherin had made this chamber when the school was built and that it has some kind of monster inside. People have looked for this Chamber but no one can find it. Every thing at this school is so dramatic. The Potter gang is now trying to find the answers to the questions that Binns could not.  
  
November 9 1991  
  
We had our first Quiddich game today. Harry was attacked by a bludger. It is hard to write and laugh at that same time. He fell from his broom and broke his arm. Lockhart 'fixed' it by removing all the bones in his arm. Is it wrong to laugh at that? He has to stay in the hospital wing and regrow all of those bones. Which I have heard hurts like you would not believe. Oh this is too good.  
  
November 10 1991  
  
We were told about a dueling club that we are going to be starting. I signed up. Harry and Ron think that I am doing it because I am almost a Squid like Filch and they went after his cat. So, I guess that they think I am out to protect Trevor. Emily heard me talking to them about it. She doesn't think that I am a Squib. She thinks that I just have a problem focusing.  
  
November 22 1991  
  
Emily is going to go home for Christmas. I got the distinct feeling that she didn't want to do so. I was going to ask why, but she said that she didn't want to talk about it so I left it alone. I may ask her latter when she doesn't seen so mad about it. I am also thinking of asking her to come and visit me during the break.  
  
November 26 1991  
  
Oh, I think that I might drown in all of the homework that Snape has been giving. I think that he is mad about something. He has been grumpier that usual. I wonder what has made him so mad.?  
  
November 30 1991  
  
Why do teachers think that homework is a good idea? I mean I don't really want to think about their classes outside of class. I am also fairly sure that they don't want to think about the students outside of class either. I have 7 reports to write and they are due in the morning.  
  
December 1 1991  
  
We have the dueling club thing next week and I may die in there. Gran sent me a letter saying that we are going to go and see family over the break and not going to go to St. Mongo's. I don't know if this is good or bad. Ginny has been acting real strange lately. I don't really know how to describe it either. I would go and ask her if she is okay, but the last guy that went up and just talked to her. Well he ended up dating her with out even knowing he was. That whole family is off . Crap FredandGeorge have Trevor.  
  
December 4 1991  
  
Potter and his Gang are up to something. They are doing a lot of whispering, hiding in the common room, and in general just trying to be sneaker than they can be with out looking suspicious. They are all staying for break which makes me really glad that I am not.  
December 5 1991  
  
I was in the hall and some kids were trying to sale some things that are going to protect the people from the 'big evil' that is trying to kill off the students. I bought an onion that smelled bad and is this really ugly green, a pointy crystal thingy, and a newts tail that I think has gone rotten. Every one thinks that I would only buy these things so that I would not get attacked. That's just fine that they think that. I actually bought the pointy thing cause it was pretty I am going to give the onion and the newts tail to my Gran for Christmas. I couldn't just give her nothing. So I thought that it would be a good gift to give to someone that you, well, I have to go hide these things before the twins get the bright idea to make them do things other than smell.  
  
December 8 1991  
  
The dueling club thing was today. Oh, and I figured out why Snape has been in a bad mood for the past month. Lockhart was teaching the club. His assistant was Snape. I would have found it funny if Snape just killed him in front of every one. He looked like he could have if he was given a chance. We were paired off into groups of two and were told to practice. That was just a bad idea. Every one just starting fighting and it was, well, it was funny to watch 'Mione get thrown around. Me and Justin were asked to demonstrate how to disarm an opponent. Snape put a stop to that quickly and I do think him for it. Potter and Malfoy had to go instead. The only interesting thing that can say came out of this was that now every one know that potter can talk to snakes. Any one else surprised?!  
  
December 10 1991  
  
We have had three more attacks. Justin, Colin, and Nearly Headless Nick are all in the hospital wing. Everyone is now thinking that Harry is responsible. Peeves has a song and dance that he has started doing around the school. I like it. I think that he should have it played on the radio. Harry needs to learn to just stay with a group of people and not to wonder away. That way he will not be accused of being the Heir.  
  
January 4 1992  
  
Why does my family have to so strange? I didn't bring my journal on this trip. I didn't want to have my Gran trying to find itat. . I spent the whole break avoiding small children who wanted to know why i did not have a mommy or a daddy. they decided that they must not love me any more thats why i live with grandma. Ther had to be at least 50 people in that house. I had to sleep on the couch in the living room. which wasnt very plesent. I was where i could hear every thing that they said about me and my Gran. they thought that i was asleep. they think that Gran is crazy for keepung me and that she should have given me away to a nice family that was able to handle a child. I am aparently fat, stupid, and of no use to the wizarding world. I have the nicest family. my presants were all really expensive so hen i returned them i got back a ton of money. i really hope that we don't have to go back there next year. I think that I would have to kill a bunch of people if we did. I don't understand people. the train ride home was nice. I cot to talk to Emily. her family is about as bad as mine. they don't like her. her mom and dad were both from the wizarding world. they got a divorce and the dad got the kids because that mom didn't want them. she has to older brothers, that do to Drumstrags. he remarried a lady that is muglgle born and she resents Emily because she is a tinge more powerful than her . which isn't her fault, she is only working with the power she was given. even if it was bad things that I was hearing it was still nice to talk to some one. i have been thinking that I would ask Emily to be my girl friend, but I don't think that i am ready to handle that one just yet. January 6 1992 Potter has been walking around here like his puppy just died. 'Mione has been in the hospital for most of the break. All either of them will say is that she is sick. I also heard them talking to each other about break and how "If its not Draco than Who?" and " Can you believe that she turned into a cat." I wish I could have been here to take pictures of that. I could have used Collins camera, I mean he has no use for it right now, and I am sure that 'Mione would not want to forget the year that she turned her self into a cat.  
  
January 12 1992  
  
Snape is so mean. The sad thing is, I can under stand why. If I was him I would be too. I may act scared of him but he is really good at what he does. Know one seems to want to give him any respect for just that. I wish he didn't hate me so much. Gran said once that my dad had told her he had caught Snape more than once with Death Eaters and Dumbledore just let him go. My dad said he was a spy before it came out in his trial. If it is true I have more respect for the man than I did before. That's a very dangerous thing to be involved in and to have in come out in trial. I may need to start on the home work for his class now instead of writing about him in this.  
  
January 17 1992  
  
I got a C in potions. I think that he thinks that I cheated but just cant prove it. I don't really care I got a C. I wrote Gran and she sent me some candy and other snack things. Emily and I are going to go to the kitchens and get something to eat on the astronomy tower. I am so happy. I may actually make the D that I get in the class this year.  
  
January 18 1992  
  
Well I had a wonderful day and last night wasn't that bad either. I almost asked her out but didn't. I am only 12 I don't think that I need to worry about a girlfriend right now. I kind of like things the way they are now. 'Mione wont be out of the hospital wing till February so its been real nice. Ginny is getting strange all she does is sit and write in that diary. Sometimes she gets up and walks out of the tower in a daze and returns looking terrified. She is beginning to worry me.  
  
January 20 1992  
  
I was thinking of getting Emily something for Valentines Day, but I don't know what yet. Ginny is really beginning to scare me now. She acts like she is scared of that diary of hers. She wont let anyone touch it. Its real, I don't know but I wish some one else would notice it.  
  
January 29 1992  
  
I found this cute little necklace with a blue and bronze charm on it. I am going to give it to Emily for Valentines Day. Um. Okay Ginny just ran out of here with that diary. She has been sitting around staring at it nervously at the thing for a couple of days and she doesn't talk to any one anymore. I wonder what made her run off like that.  
  
January 30 1992  
  
Okay, I saw Ginny run out of here like a mad woman. She came back in like nothing had happened and she look relived, like some huge burden had been lifted from her. I then saw Potter and Ron come back from seeing 'Mione. They had Ginny's diary. It was all wet like it had been in the lake or something. I heard them whispering about a T. M. Riddle and how nothing was written in the diary at all. I really want to look at the diary. Ginny wrote in the thing every day and constantly there has to be something in that diary. I would think that maybe she had put a charm on it so that no one could read it. With out 'Mione there is no way that they would ever be able to figure out how to do any thing. But the person is Ginny and she isn't smart enough to know how to do any thing like that.  
  
January 31 1992  
  
I was talking to Emily about yesterday. She said that she saw Ron and Potter going into the girls bathroom that was flooding and they came out with a book. We both want to find this book and see what is in it. They are up to something. WE are now trying to find out every thing that we cam from what we know. Like who is this T. M. Riddle?  
February 8 1992  
  
'Mione has been back for a couple for days. They have been sitting around and trying to find out how to use that diary, and talking about what they know about Riddle. He is apparently like Percy, but Slytherin. Emily and I met in the library. Her grandma was a 6th year when the chamber of secrets was first opened. Tom Riddle was a 5th year and he was the one who caught the person responsible for the whole mess. Hagrid. He was with a monster when he was caught. Tom was a big hero and won all kinds of awards. We still want the diary but Harry keeps it locked in his trunk. The more I talk to Emily the more she reminds me of Malfoy. She knows more than a first year should know and there are times when she has that I am better that you because I am a pure blood attitude.  
  
February 14 1992  
  
I gave Emily her present. She gave me a new journal and some quills and this really colorful ink. She saw that my journal was almost full and thought that I needed a new one. Potter got all kinds of singing telegrams. Lockharts idea, he thought that it would be a good idea to have the day all about the holiday. He suggested that we ask Snape about a love potion. The look he gave the school was great. It was this try it and die a slow painful death look. I wish that I could give looks like that.  
  
March 3 1992  
  
Harry woke up Ron awhile ago to tell him about being sucked into the diary and how Hagrid was the one who was accused of being the one to open the chamber. My it took him a long time to figure that out. I hate him. I am awake now and cant go back to sleep.  
  
March 10 1992  
  
I have been trying to get that diary for over a month now. But I cant pick locks very well. The next Quiddich game is in a week or so and I am going to try and sneak Emily into the dorm so she can try and get it. I have to go and worry about classes now. ' Mione is trying to take every one of them at the same time. I have no idea how she thinks that she is going to pull that one off, But I don't think that I will mind seeing her die trying.  
  
March 23 1992  
  
I hate potions . I wish that I could drop it. He has made a new look for me. Its not as bad as the old one. I also hate when 'Mione tryes to help me. I know that I messed up the potion and I know I need to fix it but it's hard to think with her breathing down my neck. I am not as stupid as they all think.  
  
March 28 1992  
  
Well every thing went as it was planned to. Every one went to the game I let Emily in and then when we went up to Potters room. Well someone had got there first. The place was trashed and the diary was gone. Ginny had run passed us on they way up to the tower. We just thought that she was late to see her lover boy Potter play. 'Mione and Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, have been petrified and the game was canceled. Emily left and I ran for Harry like a good roommate. He was so up set and I helped him clean every think up. I really should be mean to him. I wonder why 'Mione wasn't at the game?  
  
March 29 1992  
  
Harry and Ron have just left to tell Hagrid what they know. Needless to say it will be a short visit. I think I will stay up and see what this is all about. It could be interesting. Well they got back at around 3 or 4 this morning the talked about Hagrid being taken probably to Azkaban, and Dumbledore is gone and I hold Potter personally responsible for that one. Cause if he is than its all over. They also talked about following spiders. They didn't say to much about it . I think that Ron is scared of them.  
  
March 30 1992  
  
Well he is gone and every one knows it. Stupid Potter! Gran wanted to know if I wanted to come home. I should but I want to see how this all plays out. Mlafoy has been sucking up to Snape. Telling him how wonderful he is and how he should be the next Headmaster. Oh wouldn't that be fun. He would start executing students for fun. That might be good he would start with Potter.  
  
April 1 1992  
  
April fools day and there is no jokes. Not even from there twins. I miss the jokes. I want to have things to go on the way it did before this all happened. Even if the jokes are played on me.  
  
April 12 1992  
  
I have nothing to write about. Everything is so boring. We aren't allowed to do anything. Harry and Ron are up to the same old stuff but I really don't have the energy to care about them. I don't think that they have any idea what to do with out 'Mione there. My wand did "slip" out of my hand and the leg on my desk disappeared when they told us that we are going to have to take tests in June.  
  
April 15 1992  
  
Emily seems so restless. She seems to have all this built up energy and nothing to do with it. Peeves is the same way . I don't think he has broken anything in over a month. I think they may both explode if they don't do something soon. Poor things.  
May 3 1992  
  
The Mandrakes will be cut tonight. Ginny was trying to tell Ron and Harry something at dinner. Percy shut her up real fast like he thought what she had to say was about him. She ran away and no one went after her. I thought that maybe I should go after her but she wouldn't talk to me any ways. Poor thing, I wonder what's wrong.  
  
May 5 1992  
  
Potter convinced Lockhart that we could walk a corridor by our selves and they ran off. I was stupid and followed them. They were headed towards Myrtle's bathroom. I hid when McGonagall came out of no where and they told her that they wanted to tell 'Mione that she would be all better soon. I went and hid out side the door to wait for them this has to be the bravest thing that I have ever done. They came out with a piece of paper that said something about a Basilisk and the pipes in the school. They were going back to the bathroom when an announcement went out fro the students to return to their common rooms and that all teachers were to go to the break room. There was a new message and Ginny has gone missing. Poor Ron looked like he could have died right there. I went back to the common room to see what all was going on there. I had my fill of following Potter. Especially since I knew that he was now going after Ginny.  
  
May 7 1992  
  
I should have followed them. I "overheard" them telling 'Mione about what happened. Tom was preserved in the Diary and was feeding off of Ginny to bring himself back. Oh, and he is also "you know who". Hey look at that know one is surprised by that one. Lock Hart was exposed as a fake. The dope took Ron's wand to do a memory charm. He now remembers nothing. Every thing is back to normal here. Dumbledore has decided that all tests are to be suspended and I think that 'Mione cried when she heard that. Harry is also the hero of a small house elf named Dobby. We have nothing to do until time to go home. I may not write unless something interesting happens I have very little paper left in this book and I want to start with a new school year in that one.  
  
June 17 1992  
  
I have had nothing to do this whole time. Emily and I have been sitting around with her friends and watching the giant squid. I was wondering out loud if it was always that big or if the twins had something to do with it. So we have been trying to find out. The only person we haven't asked is Snape and I hope that he isn't the only one who knows the secret of the giant squid. Dumbledore just giggles and walks away maybe he did it. Wow, my life is boring. Harry has gone back to being the school golden boy and is once again become the butt of many jokes. Malfoy has been moping around like someone just killed his puppy. It's really sad. We are going to be allowed to go home earlier than we usually are. I think that the teachers are tired of having us around. I hope they get a good teacher for DADA. I really don't want another Lockhart. I have to go. I have to figure out this Giant squid thing before it drives me crazy. I have this theory that he is really "you know who" in disguise because all of the strange things that go on here are related to him or are him. For a school that is meant to be safe from all of this stuff because of our fearless leader Dumbledore, "you know who" sure shows up here a lot.  
  
June 25 1992  
  
I am headed home tomorrow morning and I am not too sure I want to do home. I kind of like it here. I don't want to have to talk to Gran. I don't want to go through what I did last summer. I did not find out what happened to the squid, but I will find out. If I have free time next year. Emily and I have agreed to write when we can and maybe do something over the summer. Its nice to have a friend. Well I have to go pack. You know I just realized that I haven't seem Trevor in about 2 months. I wonder where he is? Maybe he became snake food, or Fred and George did something to him. 


	3. year 3

August 19,  
1992  
  
Summer was different this year. Usually we go to see mom and dad, but this year Gran her friend and her grandson and myself went on a cruise of the Mediterranean. It was actually fun. I am still on the trip and should get back in time to leave for school. I am really glad to be away from all that's going on back home. I just wonder how Gran was convinced to go on a Muggle type vacation. I only wrote now to remember to say something about what I just saw in the papers that I found in Grans cabin. Ron and his family won a contest and got a whole pile of money . There was a picture of them on the front page of the paper they were in Egypt and looked real happy. The bad news is that there is an escaped criminal, Sirius Black, on the lose in London. Some how he got out of Azkaban. Gran said that he killed 13 people with one curse and is thought to be the one that lead You-Know-Who to the Potters. Maybe he is coming back to finish what his leader couldn't do. Allen, the grandson of Gran's friend and the Quidditch guy, is a real nice guy and I should have given him a chance when Gran wanted me to take lessons from him. We have been working out in the ships gym and talking a lot. I think we may actually be becoming friends. Its so strange I use to have such a hard time at making friends and everything. I don't know what changed to make me so good at it. I wonder if Emily will be interested in what happened this summer, cause I can't wait to tell her.  
  
August 31  
  
Well we have been back for a whole twenty minuets and Gran started in on me. She as far as I know is still at the dinner table ranting about what wonderful powerful blah. blah..blah .my granddad and father were and how I will just never even amount to them even if I had tried. She said that if I don't get a decent number of O.W.L.s in my fifth year that I will just have to give up all hope and go to a Muggle school so I can at least fit in somewhere in the world. I really want to kick her sometimes. One of these days I am going to make a list of people that I want to kick so I can remember who it was when I get older or the courage to actually do it. I have to get up early to catch the train.  
  
September 1  
  
I wanted to just sleep all the way to the school on the train ride here, but no I had to start worrying about all the stuff that goes along with going to school with Potter. I went to see him and the rest of them in their compartment cause I couldn't find Emily. The new DADA teacher was there and sound asleep. He looked like he hadn't slept in a couple of years. The name Remus J. Lupin was written along the side of his bag. He looks nice enough just from that. Malfoy had came with his muscle and left when they had the new teacher pointed out to them. I thought that that would be the end of it and a peaceful ride all the way to school. Ha! The rain began to fall hard and the whole train went dark I think that it even stopped. We were only about ten minuets from the train station when it happened. The whole compartment went dark and cold like all the happiness and warm feelings left the room never to return. Several black hooded figures entered Professor Lupin woke and did something to them that frightened them away after telling them that we didn't have Black with us. Potter was on the ground when the lights cane back He was kind of twitching. Professor Lupin fixed every thing with a bar of chocolate. I knew that chocolate was magical. Anyway, he says that that they were Dementors, the guards of Azkaban. When Malfoy heard that Potter had a hard time dealing with them he couldn't wait to tease him. It was rather funny. At dinner we were told that the Dementors would be guarding the school and that we were not to be sneaking around. I had a feeling that he was talking to Potter and his bunch. Percy was made Head Boy. I think that that needs no explanation. He would be another of the people on that list. Hagrid is now our new Care of Magical Creatures class which I feel somehow endangers my life and the life of those in the class. He really has a thing for dangerous, well, everything. I mean he did have a dragon in his house for most of the first year. Well this certainly has been a long day and I have letters to write. I promised Allen that I would write about my first day if it was eventful enough and I think that this would qualify as just that.  
  
September 3  
  
Well the first two days of class have come and gone. I miss the ship and the quite it brought to me over the summer. I took Divinations. My excuse is that I was possessed by rabid monkeys. That is the stupidest class. She made a prediction about each of us during the class and hers for me was something about my Gran and she asked me not to break her tea cups. Um. anyone could have predicted that one. I always break something. Potions was the same I messed up a potion, fixed it, he tested it on Trevor, it worked so he assumed that Granger helped and I lost 5 points to the house. Hagrid had a Hippogriff for the first class. Oh, that was bad. Malfoy smarted off to it and it attacked him. I had to sit there and not laugh while he was taken to the hospital wing. He was swearing all the way that he was on the brink of death. Ron had to chop thing for him in potions because of it. Lupin's class was the best ever. We went to the teachers break room to deal with a Bogart. Snape was in there and left promptly he told Lupin what a good for nothing I was and he made me the first person to have a go at the Bogart I was surprised I actually did a good job. I made it look like Snape in one of my Gran's hats and Dresses it was funny. I haven't had a chance to speak with Emily and well she hasn't exactly been making an effort to speak to me so I figure I should leave it at that. I may write Allen and ask him what I should do.  
  
October 2  
  
I haven't been writing cause well there is nothing to write about. The only thing interesting is that 'Mione has a cat that has it in for Ron's rat. It really is sad the poor rat looks like it is sick with worry. I would just let the cat eat it and then have my mum by me a new one. But I guess they really aren't use to having the money to do things like that with. I haven't been able to find a single thing do write about that is interesting I wish that something would happen. Well that was the kiss of death. I need to go try and find my permission slip to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
October 16  
  
She sent it to McGonagall directly. I am not sure how to feel. I am glad she did but offended that she didn't trust me to do it myself. Potter has been told that he cant go to town. I can only imagine the ways that he is thinking of right now to sneak passed the guards and into town. I bet that even if he gets caught that he will get away with it. Everyone will feel sorry for him and he will be poor babied instead of punished like someone else.  
  
October 31  
  
Well the town was nice. There were a lot of stores and things I think that next time I will have to remember to take money with me so that I can shop. Harry had tea with Lupin. He was talking to the rest of them about it. He apparently had taken a potion that Snape had made. He was feeling under the weather and it was to make him feel better. They all expect that he is really trying to kill him. Oh, but the best part of the evening was when we comeback and the fat lady was gone from her panting and Peeves was more than happy to tell Dumbledore that it was Sirius Black slashed her up and ran. He seemed rather happy about the whole thing. Everyone seems to be rather on edge about the whole thing. Well I have a letter to write.  
  
November 3  
  
Harry has been seeing Grims. I think that it is for Ron's Rat the cat is really wanting him dead. The painting that is guarding the tower is the dumbest thing. It keeps trying to pick a fight with everyone going in and out of the tower. Snape has been taking over the DADA class for Lupin. He said that he is real sick. Potter thinks that it is the potion, but I mean he has looked sick on and off since he was on the train. He has us writing a paper on werewolves. No matter how hard every one tried to tell him that we weren't that far yet he just kept insisting that we write the paper. I need to get to work on it I think it is due tomorrow and I know nothing about them.  
  
November 10  
  
I think that Oliver Wood has Finally lost his mind. The boy is obsessive about winning the house cup for Quidditch and he was given the news today that they would be playing against Hufflepuff for the first game instead of Slytherin like they had been practicing for this whole time. Ever since he has been walking around and talking to himself about strategy and how they weren't ready for them . It is hard not to laugh at him. He really has no reason to worry. I mean hello, look who you are playing. Look at them funny and they will hide. The cat is after that rat again. Poor thing he looks worse every time I see him.  
  
November 17  
  
Well I went to a game and I actually enjoyed it. Not because I like Quidditch but about half way through the game a bunch of dementors stormed the field and Harry fell from the sky to land on the rain soaked earth. His broom how ever didn't have it so lucky it flew right into the womping willow and was reduced to a bag of splinters which was handed to him in the hospital after he was told that they had lost. I really think that is the only way that Hufflepuff could have won in the first place. Dumbledore is kind of scary when he is mad he charged the field and ran the dementors away I think he could have killed someone right then. He has this vain in his forehead that throbs when he gets up set. Oliver is still in the showers and has been since the game ended several hours ago I think he is trying to drown himself. I wasn't the only one who thought so all the guys on the team have been taking turns going to check on him and he hasn't moved they say that he is just sitting there and staring.  
  
November 20  
  
We don't have to do that essay. Lupin found out when someone asked if we really had to do it and he said no and he would talk with Snape. I am really, well, disappointed and happy in a way. I worked real had on it but I an not to sure that I would have done that well on the thing. We have another trip coming up before break and I plan to use this opportunity to do my Christmas shopping. I think that I am getting Allen something cause he said that he found the perfect thing for me and well I would feel bad if he gave me something and I didn't give him anything. I just don't know what to get him. And I don't even think that I have any money with me to buy anything.  
  
December 10  
  
Well I have no idea how he does it but there are times when I wish I was him. Harry was in town every one but the teachers seemed to see him and a group of them sat right in bloody front of him and they never saw him. Granted it was Hagrid and a bunch of Potter lovers. Hagrid was more than likely to wasted to ... Anyway he and Ron were talking about this map that Harry got form some unnamed source that has some magical abilities or something and Black being Harry's Godfather. Imagine that, Harry has a murder for a Godfather. His parents really knew how to pick their friends.  
  
December 15  
  
I didn't want to come home I wish I could have stayed at school for break. We are going to have Gran's friends over and I have to help play the good little host. Allen will be there so I won't be completely alone but not all the time and we don't have company is when Gran is at her worst. I hope they are all there the whole time I am. I really don't want to have to deal with her nitpicking right now.  
  
December 24  
  
4 more years. Just 4 more bloody years. I think I will open my own shop and sell potions ingredients or something that has to do with herbology. Maybe work as an assistant to someone first, then go out on my own, just as long as I am away from her. I could right now just pack every thing up and move out I have the money. I have more than enough. I looked into it. I think that I will see if I can get a job this summer to make sure that I have enough to do what ever. I was given my present, the same as always, money. Then she calls me an ungrateful stingy brat cause I didn't run out and spend it all right away. Allen and I got the same things for each other. Color change ink, it changes color with the writers mood and parchment. I thought it would make his usually boring letters more interesting I wonder what that says about my letters. I now have to go amuse some bratty 3 year old who is the grand child of one of her stupid friends. 4 years seems to far away.  
  
December 29  
  
I tried to see if I could go back early and well she just wouldn't have it. Black on the lose and all. Stupid Potter. Why dose every thing always have to do with him. If Snape wouldn't have given us all this homework to do I don't think that I would have survived this break. I almost feel like writing him a think you letter. I wonder what he would do if I did.  
  
January 2 1993  
  
I cant believe that I missed it. I don't ever see how I could forgive myself for this one. The three musketeers broke up. oh how could I have missed this. I knew I should have stayed here. Potter got a present for Christmas, a firebolt I think, form someone he has on idea who. 'Mione thinks evil plot by the Dark Lord and tells. They haven't spoken since. Wood is about to kill her. His face gets all red and.. well they have to stay on separate sides of the room . I cant believe this. I am never leaving for another break again.  
  
January 10  
  
This really has been a boring year. I mean there are no giant dogs on the second floor and there are no evil beings running around that have been let out of secret chambers under the school. Just an escaped convict that hasn't done any thing but sound scary. Harry has started spending a lot of time with Lupin doing something that he said has to do with dementors. 'Mione has been studying and well that's it they still aren't talking to her. I cant believe that they haven't made up yet. I honestly didn't think that they would stretch it out this long. I think that it is going to cause disruption in the normalness of this year. I just wonder how she can take two classes that happen at different times.  
  
January 30  
  
Potter might not get his new broom back before the next game and wood is all upset. He was mad cause McGonagall got a bit testy with him when he said that he didn't care if it was unsafe or not he just wanted to get Harry on a broom that would help them win that game. I wonder why she got mad. Harry is still seeing a lot of Lupin and its beginning to make me wonder if it he is really just working on a way to get the dementors to go away???? No Lupin has to have better taste than that.  
  
February 17  
  
Well he is getting that broom back. I caught Oliver doing a little dance in the hall when he found out. It was the most amusing thing that I saw all day. I was so distracted by the image of him dancing that I forgot the pass word and had to fight with the painting and it really isn't a good idea I think I was saying things I shouldn't oh well its not my fault I cant keep track of all of those pass words. They change like every week. Every one was real impressed by that broom and I don't see why. Its just a broom . Ron's happiness was short lived however. He found his bed covered in rat blood and with cat hair all over. Poor thing looks like he finally became lunch or I guess it would be dinner wouldn't it. I think I need to go morn the late Scabbers the rat, or listen to him and Granger fight with each other.  
  
March 3  
  
Well, I did it. I went to my first Quidditch Game at school. I wanted to see this broom in action. See for myself what makes this thing so great and " the best there is". I am not that impressed. It looks like a broom to me. It was a game to be there for, Malfoy and some other Slytherins decided to dress up like dementors and and storm the field to distract Potter from the snitch and then Ravenclaw would have won and that would be the end of Woods Cup dreams. But no it didn't happen according to plan. Harry shot some silvery thing at them and grabbed the snitch just in time to win the game Just like a hero. Potter was then kissed by every one of the girls on the team and I think he would have rather been kissed by Cho the Seeker on the other team. The "dementors" are going to be punished and I doubt that they will be since Snape is handling it. Well there is now a big party going on down stairs, I think that I am going to go and join the party I feel like being a bit sociable for some reason.  
  
March 4  
  
I had just put you down and the party had ended (darn) so I was reading. I was still to wound up to sleep or something like that anyways. I had my curtains drawn as not to wake the others with all of my light. Well, I was about to go to sleep when I heard the door open I thought that it was someone was coming to bed late then Ron was screaming bloody murder. Everyone was up to see what happened. His bed curtains had been ripped and he was as Pale as Sir Nick and shaking like mad. He claims that Black was over him with a knife. On one could figure out how he had got in. I all the sudden got a sinking feeling in the pit in my stomach. I had made a list. I couldn't help it. I cant remember all of those pass words. Percy has been walking around like a big shot cause he got to stay up with all the teachers and guard the rest of the school. I do wish that Black would have found the little Git alone in a dark room with no one around to save him or even hear him scream for help. I really hate that little... Anyway every one is scared and we now have trolls watching the fat lady who has, thank god, returned to us. Filch has taken to boarding up unnecessary doors and fire places. I really don't think that that's how he got in last night. I mean if Harry can get to town and back ..well I think that I need to get up and go get ready to deal with everyone. Sleeping in the floor in the Great Hall is not the most rest full thing to do and I don't suggest it.  
  
March 5  
  
Ron has been enjoying all of his attention. He has become like a mini Potter. Everyone think that he is so brave and all like that. All he did was scream like a little girl. How is that brave??? His story changes every time he tells it too. Gran sent me a Howler yesterday morning. It was full of the usual you're a worthless piece of carp that will never amount to anything and that I have disgraced the family yadda.. yadda.. blah.. blah.. blah.. its all the same stuff that she always says to me. Harry gave me this look like he felt sorry for me when I came back after it was all over. Hagrid wrote him a letter and I couldn't read it very I mean the man doesn't have the best handwriting in the world. I think that I saw the word Buckbeak I think that he is on trial to be executed as a danger to the community. Well he did attack Malfoy and I know that Malfoy was a big idiot and did every thing that he was told not to.. Oh well, I think that 'Mione has been helping him try to find a way to get him off. They are still not speaking to her. Its been great with all the silence and easier to listen to them talk about things. They just sit and talk in the dorm room like they are the only one in the room.  
  
March 18  
  
We have another trip to town this week. Potter is planning to sneak into town and use this map of his. I think that he said that he got it from FredandGeorge I am really kind of curious to see how this thing works. 'Mione has threatened to tell if he does and the blew her off. I don't think that they have said a work or even been any where near civil to her at all. I think that now is a good time to get started on the vampire essay so I don't have to work on it while every one is gone.  
  
March 22  
  
So, I was walking around and guess who I saw. My friend Mr. Potter . He was standing in front of a witch statue and he had a piece of paper in his hand and had just finished putting something which I assume to have been his invisibility cloak and a bag. Well I decided to go and say hi to my dear friend and you know what he acted like he wanted me to go away. Can you believe that? Well I bugged him by talking about going to the library and the essay for Lupin. He had the same reaction until Snape showed up and then he all of the sudden was my best friend in the world. We went to the common room and he then he all of the sudden had to go get something from and I got the feeling hat he just wanted me out of the way. I would have followed but I was already to far behind and well I don't know how to get into the passage. People came back telling all kinds of stories about how they had seen a head floating and laughing at Malfoy as he was covered in mud and the head looked like Potter!!! No that cant be he was with me. Well that's what he will tell the teachers when he gets caught and he will want or expect me to say that he is telling the truth. Snape had him in his office until the paper started insulting him. Then he called Lupin. Who is a loyal member of they Harry Potter fan club. He is asked to help and he then plays it off as nothing and he then took Potter and Ron, who had came to make his own rescue attempt, to his own office and they got off scot-free. Snape and Potter did have it out over Potters dad saving Snapes life and him being upset cause he would have died if Harry's dad wouldn't have saved him. ' Mione was crying when they came back and said something about Buckbeak. I wonder if it was good or bad.  
  
March 28  
  
Well the letter is about the Ministry deciding to execute Buckbeak. Hagrid is a mess and his classes are getting, well they are still as bad and dangerous as they were before, but the teacher is paying less attention than he did before. Potter and the gang are back together. They have united forces to help the hippogriff avoid death. I can wait till Easter break. Its been so long since we have had an actual break that I think it will be nice to just sit and do nothing for a change. Its hard to believe that this year is almost over and Harry hasn't saved the school or wizarding world from impending doom. It almost seems wrong. Like he is being denied something. That and I have had almost nothing to write about fore almost a month.  
  
April 16  
  
Why do they always give us homework on days that I plan to rest.?? I think that I may die in all of the homework that they have given us. Snape assigned an in-depth essay on each ingredient in every potion we have done in the past two months. Its really stressful around her the 5th years are taking turns having nervous breakdowns. Its really funny FredandGeorge have even been acting a little funny. They haven't played a joke on anyone in like about a week.  
  
April 21  
  
I think I am done. And with only three hours of the day left. Stupid teachers. The next match is coming up soon and wood has been going on and on about how we haven't won since Ron's brother was in school and Wood is wanting to win before he leaves and well this is his last chance. He has been grilling every one about strategy and things like that. He even started asking me questions. It was really funny cause I haven't got a clue about whats going on in the stupid game. So I just said what ever I thought sounded good it took him about thirty minuets to figure out that I wasn't on the team. Someone needs to tell this guy that its just a game.  
  
May 3  
  
Did you know that Harry has been seeing grims?and they play with 'Mione's cat.! This ladies and gentlemen is the savior of the world. How did he get this job? Well the last game was today. We won. The place was all Christmas looking with all of the red and green. Snape even wore color. Lee's commentary is the only reason that I have started going to the games. He is a very colorful characters. Percy has been dancing and jumping around like an idiot. Wood has been crying randomly or when ever he sees the cup. We have tests soon and the 5th and 7th years are a little over worked with all of the studying for the OWLs and NEWTs . I really don't look forward to taking any of those tests.  
  
May 12  
  
We now have our testing schedules. I still don't get it how can she be taking all of those classes at the same time and never have missed a one. I just don't get it. Why does she think that she needs to do this. I mean no matter what how good she is or how smart or what ever some wizards will still see her a mudblood why cant she just live with that. Not everyone is going to like her just because she is good at something. That almost sounded like a very Draco thing to say. Oh well I guess that he and I think a like on something's.  
  
May 31  
  
So, all of the tests were the same as last year I think that I did better in DADA than I have done in a long time. But other than that, the same as always. Lupin test was by far the most fun I have ever taken. It was an obstacle course over all of the things that we have learned. 'Mione didn't make it passed the Boggart. I almost feel sorry for her. She has had a bit of a year. I don't think I mentioned that she slapped Malfoy. But she did and now she is risking getting in trouble to go get the invisibility cloak so they can all sneak down to Hagrids. It will be Buckbeaks last day on this earth. I have this urge to watch out the window tonight to see what happens. Its bound to be interesting if Harry is going to get in the way. ..........  
  
Okay. I shouldn't have looked I don't think that I can completely understand what I have just seen but I an sure that there is an explanation for the whole thing. I decided that I would watch to see how Potter and his sidekicks saved the day this time. I watched Hagrid open his door and close it again like he was inviting someone in but no one was there. I think its safe to assume that it was them under the cloak. A few minuets later there is a large group of men heading for the large hut by the forest. I then see Harry and 'Mione running as if not to be seen from the front of the castle to the forest. I see shadows moving in the windows of the hut but cant really make out much more than that. Then I notice that 'Miones cat seems to be walking toward something then she starts chasing what looked like a rat or a mouse of some kind. At this point Ron has uncloaked and is running after the cat and the whatever it was. He grabbed something and started to return to where I think the other two were standing when a large bear, dog, monster thing came from some where around the Womping Willow. It pounced on Harry then went after Ron rapping its teeth around him like he was some kind of chew toy. They then disappeared under the tree. Potter, 'Mione and the cat followed leaving the cloak behind somewhere. Lupin mad a mad dash for the tree a few minutes later. The men left Hagrid's and I don't think they killed anything like they had wanted to cause one seemed to be a little disappointed. After the had disappeared from sight Snape ran from the school to the tree he stopped to pick up the cloak and vanished. How on earth did he know that the thing was there? I sat for several hours watching the tree. Figures began to emerge from the base of the tree like there was something in there that was about to eat them and there was along with the bear-dog-thing was a wolf the were fighting eventually the wolf ran off for the woods just in time for the dementors to show up. The dog turned into a man and was out the dementors seemed to be too much for him. 'Mione tried to help but was eventually over come that left it all to Potter. He tried but wasn't doing so well. Then Harry number 2 helped from the bushes and then was gone. Snape, The bear-dog-man, Potter, Ron, and Granger all lay there till finally Snape came to and floated them all away. Around thirty minutes later I was still sitting there trying to figure out what I had just witnessed. The man that looked up set cause he couldn't kill anything just left and was heading towards the dementors. I hope the are okay enough to be out soon I can not get this.. what was that a large something just flew from the forest and toward the school and there is goes. If they don't talk about it I may just have to ask. Oh my head hurts. I think that I need to sleep or at least not sit here any more. I don't hink I can handle seeing any thing else.  
  
June 4  
  
I cant find out anything. From what I get from they way Hagrid has been acting I think that the thing I saw was Buckbeak. That's all I have. The three musketeers wont be out for a couple of more days now. I went to see if I could hear Snape talk about something from that night but all I can get is him ranting about not getting his Order of Merlin cause of Potter. I did see him and Lupin in a very heated discussion about Snape letting it slip to certain people that he was a werewolf. Lupin was yelling at him. I have never seen him do that. He seemed to think that it was Snape's fault that he was one. I think Snape thinks its his fault too cause he looked real guilty but before he could say anything else I was spotted and asked to umm. leave. I think that Lupin has to leave now cause of him having this urge to eat children once a month. Poor guy. I really liked him. I wonder how it could be Snape's fault Lupin is the way he is?  
  
June 7  
  
Well I haven't heard them say anything yet I think they are really waiting to be alone to talk about it. I have been going over all that has happened in the past couple of years and you know I think that they would make a really good book, or even a series of them like one for each year. But who would want to read about Harry Potter on any of the rest of them for that matter. I have started getting the paper from the muggle town that I live near and I have been looking for an add for summer help. I told Gran and she thinks that it will be good for me teach me responsibility and things like that. So I at least don have to sneak around to do it. I just wish that I could find something that I want to do.  
  
June 16  
  
Well they spoke. Apparently, Harry's father, Lupin, Black, and a man named Pettegrew were all friends and they made the map when they were in school. Pettegrew was working for the dark lord and he is really the one who helped off Harry's mum and dad. Then he staged his own death to put the blame on Black, who escaped on the back of Buckbeak. 'Mione had a time turner that allowed her to take all of those classes and aided them in the rescue of both Black and the hippogriff. We leave in about a week or so, and Harry hasn't even found out that Lupin is not coming back. He will really take that one hard. I mean they were so close. Its just good to know that my first assumptions about there relationship was wrong and they really were just working on a way to get the dementors to run away.  
  
June 25  
  
I really hate train rides they seem to take so long. I would sleep but I can't and I don't know why. Oh wait yes I do. Its Ron's dumb owl. Black sent it to him as a please-forgive-me-cause -I-told-you-that- your-rat-was-a- person-who-is-working-for-the-dark-lord present. It looks like a fuzzy ball with wings that has had way too much sugar. He also gave Harry a note to got to town next year and told him that he was the one who sent him to firebolt. This made Granger do a little "I told you" so dance but she was still wrong cause he didn't tamper with it at all. I have several job interviews starting next week so I hope one of them turns out good. 


End file.
